


Buttare a mare

by bardsknight



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Spoilers, Spoilers capitolo 823
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsknight/pseuds/bardsknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>«Puoi buttare via tutte le foto dei pretendenti» rispose Bibi, facendogli l’occhiolino. «Puoi buttarle via tutte.»</i>
</p><p>Spoilers capitolo 823.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttare a mare

«Se solo mia figlia scegliesse per me un genero, infine» disse Cobra, portandosi una mano alla bocca dopo un colpo di tosse. Guardò la propria amatissima fanciulla (perché, come capita spesso, una figlia rimarrà sempre _la sua bambina_ per il papà) scuotere la testa e superarlo, diretta verso la prua della nave: Bibi aveva un’espressione allegra in viso, ma Cobra sapeva che la sua principessa gli stava nascondendo qualcosa.

«Puoi buttare via tutte le foto dei pretendenti» rispose Bibi, facendogli l’occhiolino. Si sporse dal parapetto, dando un’occhiata alle navi della Marina che avrebbero accompagnato la guardia reale fino a Marijoa. Aguzzò la vista e trovò il contrammiraglio Hina, diritta sul ponte come l’asta di una bandiera. 

I loro sguardi s’incrociarono.

«Puoi buttarle via tutte» ripeté Bibi, ancor più convinta: non vedeva bene il viso del contrammiraglio, ma dal modo in cui i suoi due sottoposti più insistenti si agitavano attorno a lei, Hina doveva averli appena sgridati per l’ennesima volta.

 

«Buttate via quei fiori, la principessa non ha tempo per voi due!» Gridò Hina, accendendosi una sigaretta per calmare i nervi – quei due imbecilli riuscivano ancora a irritarla parecchio. Prima che Jango e Fullbody potessero eseguire gli ordini del loro amatissimo contrammiraglio, Hina esclamò: «Hina ha deciso: metteteli da qualche parte sottocoperta, dove prendano la luce! Non ci servono, sul ponte!»

Nah, non li avrebbe buttati. Magari Hina in persona li avrebbe consegnati alla principessa – a quel punto, magari, Bibi li avrebbe accettati. Magari.

Però gettarli in acqua non era perdonabile.

**Author's Note:**

> D'accordo, scusatemi, ma capitemi, anche: amo Hina e rivederla dopo ventordicimila anni mi ha fatto così piacere che ho scritto giusto una cosa piccina picciò.  
> Poi io shippo fino alla fine dei tempi Hina e Bibi, e Oda me l'ha servita su un piatto d'argento. Magari un giorno ci tornerò su come si deve, ma per ora beccatevi questa.  
> (E non è colpa mia, ma vi giuro che per me le fanciulle in OP amano solo altre fanciulle. È più forte di me...)


End file.
